survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taco (II)
Basic Info Taco (II) is a contestant on Survivor: Goiky. Her user is Aliendude321. He was on the Lamatia Mautatia tribe. Time on Survivor: Goiky Taco began on the Lamatia Mautatia Tribe, with Cleaver, Honey Jar, Taco (BFB), Ecto, and Jam Tart. They lost the first challenge and Jam Tart was voted out. Stapy joined their tribe after the vote. Coverage In Episode 2, II Taco got 12th in the prediction, with an average of 9.94. In Episode 3, II Taco got accepted into Lamatia Matauita, the team that she would be competing on for the rest of the team phase. In Episode 4, II Taco's team lost the challenge. In Episode 5, II Taco voted for Jam Tart and got no votes. In Episode 6, during the trivia, II Taco got Flower and Puffball correct. II Taco got Coiny wrong, and said Loser. In Episode 8, II Taco got a score of 5/10 with her costume. She dressed as a Pikmin. In Episode 10, Lamatia Matauita got 2nd place in the challenge, being safe. In Episode 12, II Taco got 12th, being Dark Blue. Her team lost. In Episode 13, II Taco voted for Doughball. She got no votes. In Episode 14, II Taco took 53 seconds to do her maze. Though of her fast work, her team, Lamatia Matauita, lost. In Episode 15, II Taco voted for Ecto. She got 2 votes, Stapy's and Ecto's. In Episode 16, during the Secret Santa, II Taco guessed correctly, being Jar of Nothing. She drew for Platinum, who incorrectly guessed Cushion. In Episode 18, II Taco got 7th, and she was not invincible. In Episode 19, II Taco used her X-Ray Slip, and she got 2 votes. She voted for USB. In Episode 20, II Taco won immunity at the next tribal with her meme. In Episode 21, II Taco voted for Spoon. She couldn't get any votes because she was immune. In Episode 22, II Taco won 2nd place with her essay about her fear of "needles or syringes". In Episode 23, II Taco voted for Cushion, and got one vote from Log. In Episode 24, II Taco won 2nd place again my not swinging. She was up for voting at the next tribal. In Episode 25, II Taco voted for Cushion and got 2 votes. In Episode 26, II Taco got a placement of 4th, which would have been higher if she didn't have a plot hole of log's rejoining. In Episode 27, II Taco voted for BFB Taco and got one vote. In Episode 28, II Taco got a placement of 5th. In Episode 29, II Taco voted for Honey Jar, and she got 4 votes, eliminating her. In the Finale Part Two, II Taco asked all the finalists to sum up their game moves to get here to prove to her that she should vote them to win. In the finale part 3, her costume was an alien mask, referencing the user of her. She got 2 fan-favorite votes, tying with USB, Spoon, and Honey Jar for 17th. She voted Mitten to win and told her to "consider herself lucky that Platinum got voted off." Story After the events of II2, Taco mysteriously disappeared. She found herself in Goiky, where she met the other Survivor: Goiky contestants. She joined the show in an attempt to get a fresh start from her dark past. Trivia * There is another Taco this season, Taco (BFB). * Both Tacos are female in the show, male in real life, are on the same team, and have usernames that begin with A. This led to jokes about them being the same person. * Taco was the sixth contestant revealed, after Taco (BFB), Cleaver, Platinum, X-Circle, and Ecto. * Taco was the last non-OC to be eliminated. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lamatia Matautia Category:Season 1 Contestants